zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 29
Suggestions Din, Farore and Nayru vs. Four Giants Come on this is a great matchup deity vs deity they both created and saved there respective lands there both very powerful and it be great to see which one could overcome the other, the gods of Hyrule and Termina.#19:10, 11 February 2009 (UTC)FourGiants34 : : NO. Horribly one-sided, and it would probably ultimately boil down to an Ocarina of Time vs. Majora's Mask fight, and we definitely don't want that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:14, 11 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's not gonna win this week, so who cares whether I support it or not? For the matter, it's an original contest, at least. And who wouldn't want to see a six-man tag match with Giant #3 as the manager? --AuronKaizer( ) 23:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, seeing Din, Farore, and Nayru win against 4 weird looking giant dudes. Dialask77 13:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : actually I thought this would be a great matchup I mean the goddesses created hyrule and the triforce the four giants created termina and STOOPED THE GODDAMN MOON and THREW IT BACK INTO ORBIT!! Honestly I think could be be pretty interesting thats why I choose it as a potential fight..17:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC)FourGiants34 : : Well of course you would think it's an interesting suggestion; you made it >.> --AuronKaizer( ) 17:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Garo vs. Sheikah This has been suggested twice, and it failed both times, but I still think it's a great fight, so I've decided to resuggest it. For the people that didn't see it either time, the similarity is that they're the ninja races of Termina and Hyrule, respectively. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's still a good fight, and considering how well-known the Sheikah are, it could draw a good amount of votes too. --AuronKaizer( ) 20:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : Ninja fight. Nice. Metroidhunter32 21:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : I suggested it once, and I support it now. Dialask77 21:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : this sounds cool.--Twilitlink 05:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : While I think this would be an interesting fight, I think I could predict that the Sheikah would win just for their sheer popularity. I'm basically staying neutral because of predictability. Hero of Time 87 15:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I like it too, but the Sheika would just win by an overwhelming majority. Too easy a win. Sorry. Watcher Frostare vs. Kholdstare Battle of the two giant frozen eyeballs who are masters of their chilling elements. Dark Ridley 14:48, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I actually think this would be an interesting battle that we wouldn't be able to predict the outcome so easily. Hero of Time 87 15:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I see them being a little too similar. Hard to decide that way. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : If it's "hard to decide", the outcome could be unpredictable. I'll give it a go. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : That's not exactly what I meant. What I meant was that half the people will have no preference at all, thus this fight will attract less votes. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah, it is like Koume vs Kotake all over again... Dialask77 21:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Dark Link vs. Wolf Link Link's dark side vs. Link's beast side. User:Stardude613 : :seeing a definate advantage for Dark Link. Dialask77 22:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : who left this vote? User:Stardude613 : : Yeah, Dark Link's almost certainly gonna win. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's decent enough, but something's telling me not to push the switch on this one. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : sorry i'm just not seeing this one--Twilitlink 02:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ReDead vs. Stalfos Battle of the undead enemies. While both are undead, they have different methods of attacking. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : I don't see any significant relations, especially not a relation that's really a difference. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : Who would you vote for? quick skeleton with a sword an a shield, or a slow zombie dude whom freezes you then does something closest to hugging/biting you? Not a terrible idea, just unbelievably one-sided, as many fights have a tendency to be. Dialask77 22:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : : AK supports this nomination. (Where's the cash you promised me?) --AuronKaizer( ) 01:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I like this idea; two undead guys facing off against each other, both are famous enemies... I think we may finaly see a non-one-sided fight with this one! Sincerely, Watcher : before i vote which version of Redead are you talking about OoT or TP--Twilitlink 05:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : If they don't specify, it's generally accepted that they just mean all incarnations. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : I was basically going for all incarnations of the both of them. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : in that case it could be interesting. Maybe i just suck but i have trouble killing ReDeads--Twilitlink 00:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : : Stalfos will probably win : You're supposed to sign your name.--Twilitlink Argorok vs. Valoo Dragon fights. they're always fun.--Twilitlink 05:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I dunno, I definitely see Argorok winning this one. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : My name tells all. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : I'm with XZ on this one, it'd be an interesting fight, but it's once again predictable that Argorok would win easily. Hero of Time 87 15:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : Err, Baloo? He's in a Zelda game? X_X No seriously, it's a pretty good one, but c'mon; the whiny dragon vs. one of the most awesome boss fights ever? You figure. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : Agreed, to much liking for argorok. Dialask77 21:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : I don't want this to be in the Temple of Courage, but if it was I'd vote for Valoo just for the time he burned down Ganon's house. If only Ganon could stay dead. Portal-Kombat Laruto vs. [[Fado (The Wind Waker)|Fado (The Wind Waker)]] Think about it. Two sages that have been murdered fighting for ruler of the afterlife! *They could also teach Medli and Makar how to fight after*. --Mrs.MikauShadLink 21:45, Feb.10/09, (UTC) : : It's not very original, and neither character is really elaborated upon very much, therefore giving me the impression that this won't get that many votes, as a fair amount of people will have absolutely no preference whatsoever. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yup, it's been suggested before. And it's not one slight oodle more interesting than last time. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Armogohma vs. Diababa I think this is the best oportunity to see a fight between a giant spider with an eyeball in its back which launches a terrific laser and a huge twili-plant which can eat this giant spider like a biscuit in a record of time!!! I let you comment but think about it: will it be a great fight?? I think it will... : : I think this is a very good one, maybe one of the few battles that will be even. --Mrs.MikauShadLink 20:14 11 February 2009 (UTC) : : I see no relation and thus no point to this fight. It's just two random things that are being pitted against each other, and that makes it very uninteresting. No offense, but I honestly don't at all see how you came up with this one. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : It doesn't have to be related, it's just a fun game to see who would win in a battle. Bellum and Majora's Mask have nothing in common, and yet they are battling right now. --Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:12, 11 February 2009 : : Actually they do, both bellum and majora are primary antagonists. Plus, the suggestor of the idea didn't sign his name. Dialask77 13:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : Bellum and Majora do have many things in common: #They are both final bosses. #They are both mysterious, i.e. they have little to no backstory. #They both possess characters. #They are both found in worlds other than Hyrule. And what do these have in common? Nothing, other than that they're both Twilight Princess bosses. With no relation, the fight seems extremely pointless and uninteresting. As I said before, I really don't see at all where this person got the idea to make this fight; it's as if he/she just chose some bosses at random and made up some reason to use it. In order to make an interesting fight, the two either have to be extremely popular, or they have to be related in some way. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : :and also you said it would be onesided in the very description. '''Metroidhunter32 13:41, 14 February 2009 (UTC)